


To See

by Lordes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dark Thoughts, Double Drabble, Gen, Heavy Emotions, Hogwarts Era, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordes/pseuds/Lordes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Up on the tower, at the hour of Dumbledore’s death, Snape changes allegiances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Witchyemerald](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Witchyemerald).



> As I’ve discussed many theories with many fan-people over the years, the discussion of Severus’ reasoning has come up many times and many times again. So far, I’ve met only a few people who seemed to be able to agree about the reason behind Severus’ choice to face Voldemort that evening in the Shrieking Shack. All of these theories were very interesting, and I’m very happy everybody was willing to share those with me. Here’s my idea about why things happened the way they did. Or at least a possibility. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta lordhellebore.

He had always been alone. His mother had seen him as one thing, his father as another. Both wrong, both ridiculous images and expectations he could never meet. Then Lily had come, and for once, just for a while, he’d thought he’d finally found somebody who saw him for who he really was. How wrong he’d been. Lily hadn’t wanted him for him, she’d wanted him for what he’d represented, for what he’d been able to do. 

With her came many others. With her, came Him; powerful and admirable, emitting power unlike anything he’d ever seen before. Making the same mistake others had made with him, he’d forgotten to look and had fallen into the snake pit. 

He had always been alone. Always. Until Albus. Because Albus _had_ seen. He had seen, had accepted, had _forgiven_. 

And now, facing Death in the eyes of the sole person who had truly seen him for who he was, he realised he would do anything, _everything_ , to get his revenge. Because just like himself, his former Lord had also forgotten to look, a mistake that He would pay the ultimate price for. It was time to switch sides. Time to switch from Albus’ to Harry’s. 

Nobody had wanted to see. Now, he’d _make_ them.


End file.
